Le vent nous pousse
by Dissectation
Summary: [HM DS] Nami était convaincue de ne jamais trouver sa place nulle part jusqu'à son arrivée dans la Vallée. Le bonheur d'avoir trouvé un endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler maison lui suffisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre, lui. Suivant cette envie qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre, ils construisirent ensemble ce que l'on appelle famille.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Assise sur le sable chaud, les doigts s'enfonçant dans le sable, Nami profitait de ce bel après-midi d'été. Le son régulier des vagues s'échouant sur la plage l'apaisait, tandis que le soleil lui réchauffait le visage. L'odeur salé de la mer chatouillait doucement ses narines. Elle adorait ça.

Les yeux fermés, dans cet état de bien être, elle se dit que c'était là qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Elle sourit en se remémorant les raisons qui l'avait poussée à venir ici, dans la Vallée des Myosotis. La fille qui ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, perdue dans un voyage qui semblait ne jamais en finir. Avec le temps elle s'était elle-même persuadée que nul endroit sur terre ne la conviendrait parfaitement. Et la voilà aujourd'hui, sure de son choix, convaincue d'avoir trouvée sa place.

Nami avait ressentit quelque chose de nouveau la première fois qu'elle avait respirée l'air de la Vallée. Le sentiment était si fort, l'émotion si grande, que son souffle fut coupé. Son corps lui paraissait alors horriblement lourd et encombrant en comparaison à ce vent doux qui lui caressait les cheveux. Elle avait eu à l'époque l'impression d'un choc tel qu'elle s'était transformée en statue. Hébétée, les yeux grand ouverts qui ne manquaient rien de ce spectacle coloré et chaleureux qu'était le paysage vu en hauteur de la Vallée.

Peu d'habitants peuplaient l'endroit, et ça lui allait parfaitement comme cela. Elle s'installa dans une chambre inoccupée de l'auberge pour ce qu'elle pensait être quelques jours. Mais ce furent des années.

La jeune fille se lia vite d'amitié avec la propriétaire de l'auberge, Ruby. Celle-ci avait un mari en voyage, qui rentrait rarement à la maison. Lors de sa dernière visite il avait pu s'étonner de voir leur fils devenu si grand - on aurait presque dit un homme! Ruby ajouta « Un homme, oui… Mais seulement physiquement! » avant de rire. Nami avait elle-même eu le temps de constater que Rock était loin d'être mature, et joint son rire à celui de la femme.

Bien que de personnalités complètement différentes, ces deux là s'entendaient magnifiquement. Elles avaient chacune ce qu'il manquait à l'autre au point de se compléter et assez d'histoires à raconter pour ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Nami avait réussit à s'intégrer. Chose pour laquelle elle avait eu tant de mal ailleurs lui semblait soudain plus aisé. Les saisons passèrent, un nouvel habitant arriva, et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à se sentir étrangère.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent.


	2. L'événement déclencheur

**L'événement déclencheur**

Les gens de la Vallée ne savaient quoi penser exactement de Jacob.

Il fallait trancher: le jeune fermier se montrait-il timide, maladroit, ou antisocial? C'était dur à dire tant le garçon semblait absorbé par son travail, et lorsqu'il daignait enfin s'approcher de ses voisins quasiment aucun sons n'arrivaient à sortir de sa gorge, tandis que ses expressions laissaient penser à des grimaces nerveuses.

Pendant quelques temps il était l'animation du village. Tous les ragots qu'on inventait au Blue Bar ne parlaient que de lui. Sans qu'il n'en soit au courant.

Les mois passant, cependant, le mystère du fermier perdait de son intérêt. D'autant plus que Takakura défendait sa cause avec entrain. En tant que voisin direct il pouvait assurer qu'il s'agissait là d'un brave garçon, peut être pas très causant mais qui travaillait avec sérieux. Le vieil homme, quand il s'y mettait, ne laissait jamais qui que ce soit continuer ses diffamations avant qu'il n'ait fini de faire l'éloge du fermier. « Un gentil garçon vous dis-je! Il faut le voir avec les bêtes! Et courageux avec ça, eh oui! Tout le monde ne serait pas capable de reprendre ainsi une ferme à l'abandon… Et tout seul! Je le vois moi, travailler silencieusement, sans se plaindre, du matin au soir! Je ne vous vois rien faire vous, ha! Vous êtes là à bavarder comme des bienheureux mais vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour accomplir quelque chose d'aussi grand! D'aussi… »

Le gérant du bar essayait alors de le calmer, en lui enlevant le verre de la main et trouvant quelqu'un pour le ramener chez lui. On pouvait l'entendre continuer son discours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop éloigné pour distinguer le son de sa voix.

Jacob mit ainsi beaucoup de temps avant de s'ouvrir aux habitants de la Vallée. Mal à l'aise, mais charmant dans son genre, il se fit des amis à son rythme, sans se forcer.

Vesta, qui travaille à la ferme de l'autre coté de la rivière, prit l'initiative de l'inviter diner chez elle, en compagnie de son frère Marlin et de Célia. La femme le considéra vite comme le quatrième membre de la famille, tant elle était généreuse et bienveillante. Jacob n'eut plus alors besoin de grand-chose pour se sentir à l'aise dans cette contrée campagnarde.

Mais bien qu'il s'était fait accepté de tous, il restait quelques personnes avec lesquelles il gardait ses distances. Nami était l'une d'entre elle.

Si elle ne se montrait pas froide quand il la saluait, c'est à peine si elle remarquait sa présence. Jacob ne s'en formalisait pas, sachant qu'on ne peut pas tisser des liens avec tout le monde. Nami était surement celle qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise. D'une certaine manière, il la craignait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle semble vraiment méchante; il avait remarqué qu'à part pour certaines personnes elle se comporte de même façon avec chacun. Et pourtant, le ton presque tranchant de la jeune fille ne suffisait pas pour qu'il prenne la fuite.

Un jour pluvieux, en début d'après-midi, Jacob se mit à courir jusqu'à l'auberge pour se mettre à l'abri et prendre une pause dans son travail. Il s'étonna de ne voir personne dans le salon qui se retrouvait souvent peuplé à cette heure ci. Après un moment d'hésitation il s'avança vers le comptoir et sonna la cloche posée dessus. Celle destinée aux clients. Son tintement bref le fit sourire et il ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer. C'était, il faut le dire, la première fois qu'il avait une telle occasion.

Le problème étant qu'il se croyait seul, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Et Nami qui était occupée en cuisine à vérifier que le repas ne brûle pas en attendant que Ruby rentre des courses, s'énerva d'entendre ce son maintes fois répété. Elle entra dans le salon prête à sermonner celui qui faisait tant de vacarme, pensant qu'il s'agirait encore d'une des farces insupportables de Rock qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens de se montrer intéressant. Elle s'arrêta net en reconnaissant Jacob. Le fermier avait une expression aussi surprise qu'elle l'était elle-même, mais en plus paniqué. Il ressemblait à un enfant prit sur le fait par ses parents, montrant une mine effrayée en pensant à la punition qu'il allait recevoir.

Nami ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle se tenait les côtes en essayant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Quand elle se fut à peu près calmée elle interrogea Jacob sur sa venu, et celui-ci encore un peu troublé ne put réfléchir correctement avant de lui répondre qu'il aimerait une chambre. L'hilarité de Nami reprit pendant que le garçon se mit à rougir, soudain très mal à l'aise en comprenant la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Il avait déjà sa propre maison, à quoi une chambre à l'auberge aurait-elle pu lui servir?

C'était là ce qu'on pouvait appeler leur première conversation, même si entre rire et silence gêné, peu de choses fut dites. Cet événement eu pourtant de l'importance car ce fut l'incident qui obligea les deux jeunes gens à changer l'idée qu'ils avaient de l'autre, et les aida à mieux s'entendre à l'avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Jacob est le nom que j'ai donné au fermier dans ma partie du jeu, et je tenais à le conserver pour cette histoire puisque c'est en jouant avec lui que j'ai eu toutes les idées pour écrire cette fanfiction. Aussi, l'événement cité est basé sur l'événement de cœur noir de Nami dans le jeu.


End file.
